dungeonquestrobloxfandomcom-20200222-history
Steampunk Sewers
This page is about the dungeon. For the game mode with tiers, see Boss Raids. Steampunk Sewers is the 9th dungeon in Dungeon Quest and is the last dungeon before raids. It was released on October 13, 2019. The Fighter Bot is the basic melee enemy, and the Cog Shooter is the basic ranged enemy. The dungeon has 2 mini bosses and 1 main boss. Steampunk Sewers requires players to be level 120 for difficulty, and level 125 for difficulty. It is recommended to play on difficulty with 1.2 million HP, and play on difficulty with 2 million HP. The soundtrack theme is called "Propulsion", and the boss soundtrack is Tough Struggle. Mobs Steampunk Sewers has 4 different mobs seen throughout the dungeon, and 3 bosses (comprised of 2 mini-bosses and 1 boss), each with a unique function. Each mob has 32.9 billion base health on and 67 billion base health on . The regular mobs deal 250k damage on Insane and 500k damage for bosses; on Nightmare, regular mobs deal 300k damage and bosses deal 750k damage. Fighter Bot The Fighter Bot is the melee enemy of this dungeon. It has identical AI to most melee enemies. It will follow either the closest player or the player that has dealt the most damage to it unless it is taunted. Cog Shooter The Cog Shooter is the ranged enemy of this dungeon. It has near-identical AI to most ranged enemies and identical AI to Harpoon Gunners, yet gives you a noticeably higher time to react to the projectiles. It will follow either the closest player or the player that has dealt the most damage to it unless it is taunted. Hammer Bot The Hammer Bot is the splash enemy of this dungeon. It has an identical function to Burly Enforcers, with a higher speed than the common melee enemy. It swings its hammer-head down on the player to deal damage, then picks itself up almost immediately and repeats the process. It will follow the closest player or the player that has dealt the most damage to it unless it is taunted. When trying to avoid this enemy, it is recommended to attempt to circle around its range of attack, rather than outrun it. Spinner Bot The Spinner Bot is a new enemy type in this dungeon. It has a similar function to Elite Swordsman. However, instead of stopping to spin its blade once, it instead stops to charge up and then swing its knife in a circle multiple times. It will follow the closest player or the player that has dealt the most damage to it unless it is taunted. Bosses Cyclops Siege Bot This is the first boss you will encounter. It is a spider looking figure with a green eye on the head. Once approached, it will summon green circles on random areas, which then detonate. After the detonation, all circles will become bigger and detonate again. This process repeats 2 more times. After, it will start firing green lasers as the boss spins. Yet, the lasers don't always fire in the same place, so make sure to keep moving. It is best to stay far away from the boss to easily avoid this attack, as the lasers spread further apart. Lastly, the boss will start firing green circles at random players. However, they do not directly spawn on you, so it is recommended to bring a speed spell during this attack or attempt to leave the boss room before the attack is initiated. The Cyclops Siege Bot has a base of 100B health on and 215B on . Evil Scientist The Evil Scientist is the second boss, found on stage 6. When approached, it fires a circle that pulses on a random player within the room, so it is recommended to constantly be moving. Then, rows of beams fire first from the front of the room towards the entrance, then from left to right. After this, the Evil Scientist shoots sun-bursts from himself 5 times, rotating slightly each time. The Evil Scientist has a base of 100B health on and 215B on . (The Inventor's Warrior Set from Boss Raids has the same look that Evil Scientist do). Cannon Blaster 2000 This is the final and main boss of the dungeon. It is a spherical machine with 2 cannons standing on 4 mechanical legs. Upon entering the boss room, it will start randomly shooting beams across the ground, an attack similar to the one used by Sanada Yukimura in Samurai Palace, on either semicircle of the room, 4 times. Then, it summons a large circle on top of a random player which, after detonating, shoots out more sun-bursts from the center of the circle. After that, it shoots at the ceiling which causes four gears to fall to the ground. The gears block a flow of energy coming from the Cannon Blaster 2000 that deals damage to those caught in it. The Cannon Blaster 2000 has a base of 100B health on and 215B on . Stages Stage 1 Players are introduced to a group of Cog Shooters, Hammer Bots, and Spinner Bots. The first group is 1 Hammer Bot, 2 Spinner Bots, 2 Cog Shooters, and the following group is 3 Fighter Bots and 3 Cog Shooters. Stage 2 You will encounter the first mini-boss, the Cyclops Siege Bot. It has 3 stages of attacks. First, it will raise its tower and summon green circles at random places, which then detonate, then all the circles get bigger and detonate again; this process repeats twice. Next, it will spin 3 full rotations, shooting lasers around it in a sunburst pattern. Lastly, it will stretch up on its legs, and shoot circles near a random player. Though take note that the circles don't land directly on a player, so it is highly recommended you bring a speed skill during this attack. The boss will repeat these attacks until defeated. Stage 3 After defeating the mini-boss you will encounter 1 Spinner Bot, 2 Hammer Bots, and 3 Fighter Bots, along with another group of 5 Cog Shooters. Stage 4 On the next stage, you will encounter 4 Cog Shooters, 2 Fighter Bots, and 1 Hammer Bot. The next group is 3 Hammer Bots and 3 Cog Shooters. Stage 5 On the next stage, you will encounter 3 Cog Shooters and 2 Spinner Bots, and the group after that is composed of 5 Fighter Bots. Stage 6 You will encounter the second mini-boss, the Evil Scientist. When approached, he will summon an energy circle on a random player. Then, rows of beams fire first from the front of the room to the back, then from left to right. After this, he will shoot sun-bursts from himself 5 times, rotating slightly each time. The Evil Scientist will repeat these attacks until defeated. Stage 7 After defeating the Evil Scientist, you go up a stairwell and enter a rectangular room. 2 Spinner bots, 3 Fighter bots, and 4 Cog shooters will be waiting for you here. Stage 8 - Final Boss Upon going down the stairwell, you will encounter the final boss, the Cannon Blaster 2000. When approached, it will immediately start shooting beams on random places on either semicircle of the room 4 times. Next, it will summon a large circle on a random player, which, after detonation, fires more sun-bursts from the circle. Lastly, it will shoot the roof, causing 4 gears to fall down; The gears block a flow of energy from the boss that deals damage to those caught in it. The cannon blaster 2000 will repeat these attacks until defeated. 'Weapon Drops' 'Spell Drops' 'Armor Drops' Difficulty and XP Earnings 'Gold Yield per Dungeon Completion' Keys Raid Keys can be obtained from this dungeon, however, they will always be tier 1. Currently, this is the only dungeon to drop raid-keys. Gallery Robot_gladiator_render.png|Raid Boss: Robot Gladiator DQ_Creature3.png|Raid Boss: Fusion Goliath DQ_Creature4.png|Cannon Blaster 2000 File:DQ_Creature5.png|Cyclops Siege Boss Category:Dungeons Category:Steampunk Sewers Category:Locations